


Narcos Mexico Book

by DaturaMoon



Series: Narcos Mexico [2]
Category: Narcos: Mexico (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Imagines, Multi, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaturaMoon/pseuds/DaturaMoon
Summary: An in-progress collection of everything Narcos Mexico. Shorts, drabbles, short stories and more.Note: I do not in anyway condone the actions of the real life persons, I am a fan of the show and these are my works.Credits: I do not own any of the characters from the story.Warnings: Adult 18+ sexual themes, drugs, and basic subjects connected to the show. Further warnings listed at the start of each chapter.
Relationships: Amado Carrillo Fuentes/Reader, Chepe Santacruz/Reader, Isabella Bautista x female OC, Miguel Ángel Félix Gallardo/Reader, Pacho Herrera/Reader, Walt Breslin x OC
Series: Narcos Mexico [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919086
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

"Home" A Narcos Mexico Drabble: Amado x you (female)  
About: Amado comes home after a long trip  
Warning: Rating M, a sweet and fluffy one

...

You didn’t like it, but it was what it was. People had a habit of signing Amado up for surprise trips, filling in the details later. To be honest, it was a pain in the ass. But you loved the man, and you understood the business. That didn’t mean you had to like it. This time it was Miguel who needed Amado, quite frankly those trips worried you the most.

Having known Miguel the longest, he was no longer the kid you grew you with. But you were too deep in the business to get out. Something that caused you a considerable amount of stress, something that’s kept you up at night. Until the day you met him, your tall drink of water in black, Amado Carrillo Fuentes. A day that changed your life forever. 

You never slept well the nights he was away on long trips. You always worried, slept on his side of the bed, and waited for his call. Amado was cute that way, he always checked in with you. To calm your nerves as well as his. You were both mushy and sentimental, underneath all the black. 

You were there when El jefe de jefes arrived, cutting into your visit to the base. You made Amado lunch, you knew he likely didn't eat yet, since he worked so hard. The smile you put on his face fading, as Miguel's car pulled up. 

It was to be a brief trip, Miguel said, it wouldn't take more than a day. You gave Amado the basket, kissed him, and watched as they flew off. This was life with Amado, but you loved him, and this came with the territory. 

When day two came, and no word from Amado, you were a nervous wreck. No one heard from Miguel either. The minutes felt like hours, with no number to call or destination to look into all you could do was wait and worry. 

It was later that night, when the call finally came. The voice of the man you loved on the other end. The trip hadn't gone as planned, but he was safe; they were heading back. Relieved, you finally slept that night, only a few hours, but it was something. 

You got the base early that day, waiting for the plane to arrive. Your heart on the verge of bursting out of your chest as you counted the minutes. When it finally arrived you made your way to the strip, hands in your pockets as all kinds of things ran through your mind. Was he okay? Was he hurt? What the hell went down? 

You could kill Miguel, you really could. But what mattered most was if Amado was okay. You soon got your answer, when he exited the plane a big smile filled his tired face, he didn't expect to see you there. He told you to wait at home, but inside, knew you wouldn't anyway. 

As he removed his shades, you could see the heaviness leave his brown eyes, “there’s my girl.”

The house was warm and inviting, it was good to have him back home. He sat in the living room for a moment, leaving him to his thoughts as you ran a hot bath. One he didn't want to get into, but once he did the sigh leaving his lips exposed to the truth, he needed that bath, and not comparing you made him get inside. 

As he soaked his tired muscles, you made his favorite meal. Amado was a damn good man, and a great boyfriend. The kind who remembered all the little things, the dates, your favorite things. Of course you had to welcome him home like a king. Not much of a cook, you were impressed at how the meal turned out. Maybe that's what love does? 

It wasn't often Amado let you pamper him, so tonight, since he was so tired, you were rolling out all the stops. He had a habit of doing the pampering, but if there was ever a man who deserved it, it was him.  
By the time he joined you in the kitchen, his long arms wrapping around you, you already set the table. His favorite record playing as a drink waited at the table. You put the glass down, leaning into his embrace as he kissed your neck. The smell of your herbal bath wash on his skin. 

“You smell pretty.” You say, causing a low chuckle to rise from him as he turns you to face him. 

“Thank you.” His words are soft. 

“You deserve it, El Señor de Los Cielos.” As you smiled up at him, his brown eyes searched yours. God, you loved this man, and he loved you too.

Amado's lips parted, you waited for his words but they never came. Instead, those large hands you loved so much, moved up to your neck and cheeks, as his lips met yours in a kiss.


	2. In Charge: A Narcos Mexico Drabble: Amado x Female reader

About: Amado tortures you during a meeting. Amado x you (female reader)   
Warnings: Rating Adult 18 +, fingering, sexual themes

...

Amado was torturing you, sitting across from you at the big meeting with the boss. A serious look on his face while his index finger caressed his mustache. To everyone else, he would seem deep in thought, contemplative. But, you knew better.

Before the meeting, you passed each other in the hall. Like two magnets unable to part, you gave in. Suddenly, his lips were on yours, devouring you, possessing you. A second later you ended up in a room, his, yours? It didn’t matter. 

With the clock counting down you knew your time together was limited. The man in black had you worked up in no time; he lifted you off your feet, your legs around him as he overpowered you. 

You were looking forward to seeing him again. The last time was months ago. He flew you to an island and arranged the most perfect three day weekend. Ending with the hottest sex you ever had on his favorite plane. Your work usually placed a great distance between you both, but you never let a second go to waste when you were together again. 

You wanted Amado, all of him, but that would have to wait. The heated make-out session would have to do, for now. It would have to hold you both over until later. Or, at least that's what he wanted you to think. 

Amado had another plan, breathless from the kiss he made his move. Rendering you useless the moment his fingers slid inside of you, his body pressing yours against the wall.

Amados' fingers were magic, he knew how to touch you. Soon you were moaning his name, coating his fingers with your sweet release as his mouth claimed yours once more. 

The pilot didn’t speak, he removed his fingers, gently helping you to your feet. Amado kissed you once more, then left the room. In the post-orgasmic haze, you realized it was your room and you had to be upstairs in 10 minutes. Making your way to the bathroom, you gazed into the mirror at yourself. 

Visibility flushed, you cleaned yourself up to look presentable again. When you entered the room, Amado was already seated. This asshole actually stood up to greet you like he didn’t just have his long fingers deep inside of you. Like he wasn't kissing you like the world was ending and didn't leave bite marks on your neck. Those same marks now covered by one of the very expensive scarves he bought you. 

As the meeting started he let his finger linger over his mustache and under this nose, it was subtle. Small slow movements as he watched Miguel speak. It was hard to pay attention; you knew exactly what this fucker was doing. What he was damn near inhaling like a wine judge at a competition letting himself become lost in the notes of his new favorite wine. 

You, he was smelling you. It was your dirty little secret at the table, and it worked like a charm. Halfway through the meeting, you were throbbing for him, needy and impatient; just the way he wanted you. The only times he made eye contact with you were when you shifted in your chair. Each time such a sinister look in his eyes. Amado was a fucking dom and you a willing Sub, for now. 

You wanted to slap him and ride him right there at the table at the same time. Maybe this was payback, for all the times you called him in the middle of work, leaving him hard and wanting. All that teasing, he had finally gotten you back. 

You knew one thing, this meeting couldn't end fast enough. You were looking forward to giving him a dose of his own medicine. But, you didn't mind letting him put you in your place first, just a little longer, before you showed him who was really in charge.


	3. The Three of Us: A Narcos Mexico Drabble: Pacho, Chepe, Female reader

Notes: A girl can dream, okay  
Summary: Chepe x Reader x Pacho  
Warnings: Adult 18 +, adult themes, sexual tension, desire, self-pleasure

..

You were approving a shipment when that feeling overcame you. Looking back, Pacho and Chepe were talking about something: you had a suspicion that something was you.

A native New Yorker, you met Chepe back home two years ago. You couldn’t describe your relationship with him; it was interesting, to say the least.

The first time you met, you were outside of a club; some asshole got handsy, then tried to follow you home. When he grabbed at you on the street, you punched him square in the jaw, then you pulled out your switchblade.

Chepe was on the payphone at the end of the block, as he hung up a deep laugh erupted from him; he was impressed. When the asshole scurried off, Chepe walked over to you, a look of approval on his face.

That night changed everything. A strong woman who knew the grittiness of life, of course, Chepe was enamored. Despite being in your 30s, Chepe still treated you like a sugar daddy. Something you didn’t really mind, and in bed? Shit, Chepe was daddy. 

Chepe liked you on his arm at his side. In a way, you were best friends too. When he asked you to come to Cali, you said yes. Leaving New York behind was fine, you were ready for a change anyway. 

It wasn’t an exclusive relationship; but to be honest, you both were a little possessive. You had some interesting nights, where fights led to hot angry sex. Either way, you both had your freedom, even though Chepe didn't really like to share you. 

You met the brothers first, as one of Chepes trusted allies, with a strong set of skills, he bought you in; they accepted. Then, you met Pacho; fucking Pacho Herrera. God, that man was a vision. He possessed an aura like no other, his energy entered a room before he did.

Pacho liked you immediately, as you did him. But there was something else, the massive elephant in the room. Pacho was no stranger to breaking hearts, especially those of women; he was sexy as hell, all a girl could do was a dream.

One night over daiquiris, he told you about his early past. He’d been with a woman once, a long time ago, and occasionally, he still found one attractive but preferred men. It was a little gem of knowledge that dropped a bomb in your head. A gem that haunted you and led to numerous heated fantasies in your head.

One day, while the boys were out, you needed to release some tension. You spent the night on the back of Pachos motorcycle, arms around his strong thick body, exploring the night like vampires. You’d become close, which meant you spent a lot of time together. You, Chepe, and Pacho were a little gang of your own. 

You knew you wanted Pacho, bad. Chepe knew it too, in fact, he teased you about it. What you didn’t know was that Chepe came back early. As you paid there, in bed, moaning and pleasing yourself, a name dancing off your lips, Pacho.

Before you could finish, the famous chuckle jolted you uptight. Chepe walked forward, hands in his pockets. “Don’t let me stop you.”

You finish, while Chepe watched. No jealousy in his eyes, just pure amusement on his evil grin and desire in his eyes. You knew you weren’t leaving the bed anytime soon. Chepe was confident as fuck, if anything, he was going to show you who was boss, leaving you too weak to even think about anyone else.

That was yesterday. Now, your two favorite men were watching you, Chepe speaking into Pachos ear, a mischievous look on his face.

Fuck, was he telling him? Your heart jumped in your chest, the tingling between your legs confusing your anxious state. 

As you turned to head back to the car, neither flinched, they just watched you, like predators stalking prey. Oh shit, you thought, what were you just walking into?


	4. Buzzz: A Narcos Mexico Drabble: Pacho x Female Reader

Notes: Vibrating panties, that’s all you have to know  
Pairing: Pacho x female reader  
Credit: I do not own this gif. Credit to the owner  
Warnings: Smutty thirsty drabble, no plot really, sexual themes, adult 18+ ....vibrating panties! 

...

The vibrating panties was your idea; now, after two days you wondered, what did I get myself into?  
Pacho was relentless, every time you thought it was over buzz  
Every time you finally caught your breathe, buzz  
When you pleaded for his touch, buzz  
And the long distance one? Fuck. You hated/loved that one the most.  
Pacho refused to touch you, to give you release, despite how much you begged. He was having too much fun with the panties.  
The day you mentioned it, you were relaxing outside, sipping your martini; Pacho made the best drinks. You let it slip, you were curious.  
Pacho being the powerful man he is, took to the idea. With his shades on, you couldn’t see his eyes, and he didn’t speak. But his little grin said everything.  
By the next morning a black box sat on your bed. Inside a full line of vibrating panties, not just one, he got them all.  
Pacho continued to find new ways to show his dominance. On day two your hunger increased from him, when you begged he’d say, soon. If you touched yourself, he’d make you wait even longer. Pacho would be the death of you.  
The evening of day two, after feeding you one of his delicious home cooked meals, Pacho proposed a deal. If you wore the panties to bed, a reward would be given that morning. You accepted.  
As you slept peacefully you didn’t hear the low buzz; the quietest setting. Soon you thought it was a dream, the wonderful sensation between your legs.  
Being touch starved by Pacho made it natural you imagined him in the dream. When the buzz intensified, you were nearly weeping. Seconds later you surrendered, a wave of euphoria washing over you.  
When your eyes open, the moonlight cast through the window reveals you weren’t alone; Pacho sat there, beside the bed, raw passion in his eyes. And in his left hand, the remote of dreams and punishment.  
You called to him; crawled over to him, climbing into his lap. You expected him to say no, to gently lift you and place you back on the bed.  
But if his massive hard on was any indication, maybe Pacho was at his wits end too. As you sat there he observed you, caressing your face, neck, shoulders; the way his eyes took you in made your heart skip a beat.  
When his hand came up behind your neck, griping the back of your head under your hair, you knew the torture was over. And when his lips met yours, you knew your wish had come true. Pacho needed you, just as bad as you needed him.


	5. With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amado x you  
> Summary: A little quarantine drabble. Sweet and soft.  
> Rating Mature

Being quarantined had its set of issues; missing your man was one of them. You were on a work trip when everything locked down, putting a great distance between you and Amado. You kept busy, distracted yourself, and tried to stay as calm as possible. Of course, this was easier said than done.

As two months pass by, it becomes unbearable. When your last flight got canceled and rescheduled, you felt utterly defeated. Even as someone who liked being alone, you hated this.

The best part of the day was sitting in front of that stupid computer screen and seeing his face. The way his smile lit up the screen when he saw you, the way he pushed his long hair behind his right ear, the way he ran his hand over his beard and leaned in close to the screen as if you were right there before him. 

No one gave you butterflies and made you laugh as much as he did. Amado, with his tall figure covered in black and serious work ethic, wasn’t known as a silly man; but he was with you. A gentle and loving man who kept a smile on your face.

As time passes, your love for him deepens as the longing for him grows. Despite the distance, you get creative and keep each other satisfied. All the steamy stuff aside, he was a softie; even sent you flowers, chocolates, and food deliveries to make sure you had what you needed.

Then the roughest patch came. You were supposed to take a trip together, one you both needed. Despite it being canceled, the what if’s of it all put you in a down mood. You loved Amado, and with your first trip, you thought it would be the perfect time to say it, to say the three words that lingered on both your lips.

The depression lasted for days, no sign of sunlight ahead. Until, the day after the rainstorm. You were especially worried because he didn't pick up the phone or respond to your texts that day. Your mind spun into an anxious web as you paced the wood floor of the rental thinking of worst. Was he okay? Did he meet someone else? Was he safe? 

Then, the knock came. You weren’t expecting a guest, and this place was remote. Hesitant to open the door, you took your time walking over and peaked through the little hole to find him on the other side.

You didn’t even remember opening the door or jumping into his arms, or nearly knocking your head into his as you searched for his lips. Your man was here, in the flesh, and that was all that mattered.

“I couldn't take it. I had to be with you,” He pulls you close as you gaze up at him, he plants gentle kisses on your face before looking into your eyes, "I love you." 

“I love you, Amado.” When he kisses you again, it was like nothing you ever experienced. A kiss to say a thousand words and bond two souls.

When your lips part you smile to yourself, eyes meeting his, “I hope you bought the glasses.” He laughs, and you know he knows just how much you had a thing for those glasses. Now, no matter how long this lasted, at least you were together.


	6. Yellow: A Narcos Oneshot (chepe x f reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chepe x You (female reader) Narcos Oneshot
> 
> Summary: He loved that damn thing; it was big, puffy, and yellow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I, of course, do not condone the actions of the real life persons. This is fan fiction based on the show and the handsome actors playing the characters.

At first, you hated it, yellow was never a favorite color of yours. Chepe was such a handsome man, you couldn’t understand what would possess him to buy such an ugly coat.   
You were in the store with him when he bought it, “it’s fine.” He said, the amused smile on his lips; the smile you loved. 

Watching him try it on felt like torture, this was really a questionable choice. 

“Baby, it’s yellow.” 

“I know.” He said with a wink, for a reason beyond you, he liked the awful thing. 

As the weeks passed over the cold New York winter, you noticed something happening; the yellow coat was growing on you, just a little. 

You first noticed the day he picked you up after work at your new location. You could handle yourself, he knew that. But when he could, Chepe liked to pick you up himself. Escorting you home was a pleasure of his, one you enjoyed as well. 

On this night, as you waited for him you noticed the spot of yellow coming up the street. You could see the damn thing before you could see him. Still, unlike the other times, you smiled to yourself, shaking your head in amusement. 

When he reached you, greeting you with a kiss, you found yourself palming the jacket, looking it over as the grin still lingered on your lips, " “I thought you hate it.” He teased. 

“I do, it’s ugly.” 

“You should just confess,“ he leans in, kissing your cheek, “you like it.” 

“I don’t like it. But maybe it’s growing on me just a little bit. Un poco.” 

Chepe stops walking and cups your face with his hands, kissing you sweetly. When your lips part his eyes meet yours, “I told you it’d grow on you.” A smug tone in his voice. 

“Dios Mio,” you roll your eyes and playfully poke him. “Fine. Now I hate it again.”

He laughs and puts his arm around you as you continue to walk, “Te amo, mi amor.” 

“Yo también, even in that ugly coat.” 

His deep laugh warms you both and you snuggle in close, looking forward to going home and spending the night close to the man you loved.


	7. A Place to Call Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabella x female OC AU 
> 
> *** Now turned into a FIC, please see story list for updates****
> 
> Summary: I just watched that episode again and this is me dealing with it, you know how I feel about how dirty they did Isabella. ATM not sure how long or short this will be. Possible direction; f x f friendship to lovers as Isabella fiend her footing after the betrayals. 
> 
> Rating: mature adult 18 +

It wasn't easy getting her to say yes. Isabella was a proud woman, and rightfully so. This wasn’t about money or saving her, this was about commitment. Isabella could survive anything; she didn’t need anyone. But, that didn’t mean she had to go this alone.  
When Domino moved away, communication between Domino and Isabella strained. Still, she considered Isabella her best friend and visa-versa. Domino and Isabella went way back, before Miguel, even before the drugs.  
When the shit went down in Tijuana, Domino had enough. She flew to Mexico and got Isabella. This only pissed Isabella off more, her response; “I don’t need a babysitter.”  
But, Domino knew her well. Past her straight posture, flawless makeup, and strong armor she could see the vulnerability and sadness.  
Isabella was private, so much so Domino found out about her troubles through a third party. Even though Domino left Mexico years ago, she was still in the loop via her old connections. This is how she found out about the betrayals and Isabella getting arrested.  
...  
The whole ride over she was quiet, barely speaking. Domino knew enough to know she was breaking inside, but the world wouldn't see it. A person can only take so much; no matter how strong they were. And Isabella was one of the strongest people she knew; Isabella was a rock, still, even mountains can crumble.  
Domino didn’t push for details, despite all physical signs Isabella was in a fragile state. She even took the extra steps to assure her friend this was for as long or short as she needed. There was no obligation, nothing owed - just a helping supportive hand.  
The day she offered Isabella a place to stay and a plane ticket, she wasn't met with relief. Isabella's brown eyes were sad, her expression still. Isabella did not want to seem weak, or in need, especially not like she was running away. And that's what this rest and ticket to the US felt like to her. Still, another part of her knew this was her friend going the extra mile to look out for her, so she accepted the offer.  
...  
The first month was pretty much more of the same. Domino’s place was big enough for them both to have plenty of space. She made a good life for herself in the states. Originally, Domino planned on returning home to Mexico after a couple of years, but life had other plans.  
One of the first times Isabella spoke more than a few words since her arrival, she commented on how well Domino was doing for herself. Isabella always admired a strong woman, just like herself. Isabella was proud of Domino.  
As the days passed, Domino worried if she made a bad decision. Overall, Isabella wasn't being very receptive. She wondered each morning if it was the day Isabella would leave. But to her surprise, Isabella never left, even if she did stay to herself as month two rolled around.  
There was one particular day Domino returned home from a work trip and found Isabella sitting outside. At first, she looked fine until Domino got closer. Her eyes still puffy from tears as her beautiful bare face was highlighted by the moonlight.  
Isabella quickly wiped her face, sitting up tall as she asked her about her day.  
Domino thought of a million things to say but couldn't settle on any of them. Instead, she sat on the ground before Isabella, taking her hand in hers.  
“Bella, I can’t promise to fix all your problems. But, I can promise you won’t have to face them all alone.”  
Something shifted in Isabellas eyes at the words. A long moment passes, she lets her hand relax into Dominos, curling her fingers around the back of her hand.  
“Thank Domino, for everything,” Isabella says softly, quietly.  
A small smile animates Domino's lips as she gives Isabella's hand a small squeeze, then releases it. Standing, she wipes off her pants and makes a gesture toward the house, “I picked up dinner. From that place you like. Come eat something. “  
“I’ll join soon I just- I need a little more time to think.”  
Domino nodded her head gently, starting toward the house before she stops again, “I think you know this but, just to say it again. If you ever want to talk about any of it, I’m here.”  
“I know.”  
“Okay, I’ll be inside.”  
Domino returns to the house, feeling Isabella's eyes on her as she does.  
She wonders, maybe this was a breakthrough. Either way, she was happy to provide a safe space for her to process. She would be ready whenever Isabella was ready for a compassionate ear, or a shoulder to cry on.


	8. Prize: A Narcos Mexico One-Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: M Adult 18 +   
> Warnings: Kissing, fingering, Miguel being hot.   
> Note: I of course do not condone the actions or the real life persons. This is a fan sharing fantasies based on the show.

The Miguel you used to know was much different than the man standing before you. Once your friend, now your boss. Miguel had grown into a very sexy yet calculating bastard. A bastard you craved so badly that sometimes, when he was being extra cruel, you found yourself turned on and squeezing your thighs a little tighter.   
You understood the road to the throne wasn't an easy one. If it was, everyone would be King. Aside from the bad things he had done, Miguel wasn't always that person. Things happened along the way that contributed to what he became.   
Still, that's not the whole picture, that version of him always existed somewhere deep down. You knew the truth, everyone was capable of becoming a monster if they choose, or, if they are driven to become one.   
For as much as you hated Miguel, you wanted to fuck him just as badly. But this wasn't something you planned to do anything about. Despite the very clear attraction he had to you, Miguel wasn't the type to make it obvious if he noticed a woman. He was cold and smooth as hell. But you knew him, well used to know him, you knew he liked what he saw too.   
It was never in anything he said, or did. It was in the way he would look at you, like a hungry yet very patient predator waiting for the perfect opportunity to pounce. The kind of predator that would eat something else to calm his stomach, but still wanted you. His brown eyes had a way of consuming you in a way no other man could.  
You tried to not think about this, but that was near impossible. Besides, you had a mountain of reasons to not fuck Miguel. One being that you were in buisness with him. This was high risk with an even higher cost.   
All that aside, you never stopped thinking about the what ifs. What if you played reckless and let it happen, just once?   
As fate would have it, this exact thing was on your mind when Miguel sent for you one sunny afternoon. When you arrived at the beautiful estate you were guided inside to where Miguel poured two drinks at the bar.   
Even when you entered the second floor balcony he didn’t look at you right away, instead taking his time making the drinks.  
“You beckoned me.” You said.   
When he did finally look at you his eyes drank you in, his reaction to the sight of you obvious despite him choosing to not comment on your appearance, “Please, Sit.”   
He motioned to the sitting area to the left. You took the lead, making yourself comfortable and waiting to hear what he had to say.   
It was a business call, at first. You discussed some business you were overseeing and he told you what he wanted you to do next.   
Once that was out of the way he lit a cigarette and looked out at the propriety, something dark brewing in his eyes. You found yourself wondering, the devil would have a beautiful face, wouldn’t he?   
Within five minutes you somehow went from wondering what he was thinking to standing on the other side of the pool table. Your brain told you to object to the offer to play, but truth be told you didn’t want to leave; you were pleased by the invite despite being shit at pool.   
Miguel gave you that feeling you get when you taste something delicious and bad for you at the same time; when the taste lingers on your tongue and you want more, despite knowing you should stay away.   
Miguel was kicking your ass, to be honest, being the extremist you were when he said winner takes all you were down; before even clarifying the terms. It was a decision you couldn't help but obsess about as the game went on. One drink turned into two and time melted into an abstract idea.   
Even knowing how bad you were at pool, you were competitive by nature. You kept going. Much to Miguel's amusement. His little comments he’d make egging you on as you lost disgracefully.   
When it was time to call the game, the end score was an embarrassment.   
“Rematch, that was bullshit.”   
Calmly, Miguel walked around the table, standing before you with his hands in his pockets. His eyes peered into the deepest depths of your soul in a way that made you feel both aroused and uncomfortable.   
“It’s time for my prize.”   
“What prize?”   
That sneakily little grin danced on his lips, the one that implied he knew something you didn’t. As was often the case, he did. He knew exactly what he wanted when he asked you to play.  
“What, prize?” You repeat, he takes one more step toward you.   
“You.”   
Three letters, one word, never sounded as heavy or as seductivly diabolical as this.   
“Miguel-”   
“Shhh-” he closed the space between you, taking you in with his eyes before gripping your belt buckle and pulling on it, his body pressed into yours.   
“Miguel I think-” Ignoring you, he unlatched the belt, slowly pulling the zipper down before sliding his hand over the thin fabric of your panties and between your legs.   
One layer of cotton between you and his fingers as he teased your entrance. “We work together, maybe we shouldn't-” the sentence falling away as pleasure shoots up your body.  
“Shouldn’t, what?” He asked, pressing his thumb against your clit, causing you to buckle into him.   
You were speechless now, the logical side of you knew this was a terrible idea. The animal part of you wanted it; craved it.   
All you could muster up the strength to do was to nod your head, to dismiss your previous plea as he backed you into the nearby wall. His fingers working you even faster now. The thin fabric now bunched to the side, giving him full access to you.   
“Good girl.” With his free hand, Miguel gripped your neck as his lips claimed yours.


	9. Beside you; Amado x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet concerned Amado. My fucking ovaries y’all! An undisclosed event has the reader a bit shaken, but Amado takes care of her. 
> 
> Rating: Mature content

You didn’t want to talk about it. 

You pretend to be okay. Most people buy it, but not Amado. 

He knows you’re lying and insists you stay with him; you do. 

“Stay with me, I’ll keep you safe.” He said. 

Truth was you haven’t been sleeping, not since that night. You didn’t feel safe at home either. By this point you lost count of how many times you said, “I'm fine.” You were selling a lie. 

Many times you found yourself thinking about how Amado sometimes knew you better than you knew yourself; this was one of those times. 

For you, Amado chose to stay at one of his more remote houses, with a beautiful view of the water. It was spacious and you had plenty of room. 

Due to his work hours, you had plenty of alone time too. But he made sure to rush back as soon as he could, to check on you. 

One week passes at his place, the nightmares still keep you from achieving deep sleep. You were tough, tough as nails, and you knew the nature of your job. Still, you weren't prepared for what happened, and you weren't processing it well either. 

Amado was unsure of how to help at first, when it came to the nightmares. Aside from standing at your doorway, he didn’t know if doing more would help or aggravate the situation. 

He was careful with you, not just because you were his best friend, but because he loved you; he just didnt confess his feelings yet. 

On this night, the nightmares were particularly grim and you woke in a cold sweat; finding Amado at the door. The softest look in the world on his face, 

“Did I disturb you?” 

“No, I was awake already.” You sit up, back against the bed frame. 

“Can I get you anything?” 

You were good at a lot of things; being vulnerable and asking for what you really wanted wasn’t one of them. 

But you don’t have to tell Amado this, he knew what you needed intuitively. 

Stepping into the room, Amado sits beside you. His arm gently wrapping around you as he pulls you close; you melt into him letting your eyes close. 

“I’ll be right here, beside you.” 

“Thank you, Amado.” You look up at him, eyes moist. 

Amado cups the side of your face with his free hand, thumb caressing your cheek. 

You lean in, planting a soft kiss on his cheek before laying back down in the bed; Amado joins you, you rest your head on his chest. 

As Amado caresses your hair, the soothing motion mixed with the smell of him drifts you off to sleep. For the first time in a long time, you sleep peacefully. 

For the first time in weeks, you feel safe.


	10. Dessert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amado x female OC | Narcos Mx Sexy Fluff One-shot | Words: 430
> 
> Summary: Amado deals with a lot of shit and has a full plate. You bring him dinner at work. 
> 
> Rating: Mature 18 +

Amado was stressed, there was no hiding that. Guess that’s what happens when you get a promotion from the boss. Despite how chill Amado was, his plate was full and his patience thin. The shit with Acosta mixed in with all the Miguel stuff; baby needed a break. You felt bad for him, not just that, you wanted to take some of his stress away. 

Due to your very light work day, you decided to cook his favorite meal and bring it to him at the construction site. You already knew, over his long days, he barely ate anything or ate whatever crap was laying around.

You even put one that outfit he really liked, the tight black dress and stockings with the line up the back; he lost his shit over this outfit. Topping off the look with the very expensive perfume he recently bought you from his last trip, you were ready to deliver dinner to your man. 

When you arrive at the site, it’s mostly quiet. You get in with ease, everyone knew you were his girl. When you open the trailer door, he turns to you, the look of annoyance on his face which quickly fades to soft relief. 

“Hermosa.” 

“Mi Amor.” You close the door behind you, feeling his eyes taking you in; the outfit was having the desired effect. 

Amado turns in the chair, so he can fully observe you, every curve of your body, every single shift of your hips as you close the space between you. 

“That smells delicious, baby. You look, perfect.” 

“Thank you. I figured you were hungry and tired, why not eat a home cooked meal.” 

You place it on the smaller side table, feeling relieved to be free of the large basket. You may have gone overboard. The thing was heavy. 

Amado stands, his tall frame hovering over you as his lips find yours. He wraps his arms around your body, lifting you off your feet. 

The kiss was enough to wash away the long commute. 

As the kiss deepens, Amados greedy hands consume you, grabbing, squeezing, caressing. “How could I eat with you dressed like this?” He whispers into your ear before nibbling on the fleshy part. One hand now resting at the side of your neck, gripping just tight enough it was pleasing, the other firm on your ass. 

“You could have dessert first.” You purr back to him. 

Parting from you briefly, Amado clears the desk in a rush before lifting you up bridal style.

Dinner would have to wait.


	11. Sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You were Miguel's ex-mistress, he insists you come to his birthday party and the night takes an interesting turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Narcos Mx AU - SMUT 
> 
> Miguel x Female reader | Female reader x Pacho * 
> 
> NSFW Adult 18 + only
> 
> Warnings: Sex, cursing, unprotected sex (wrap it up ya’ll and be safe) , multiple partners, neck grabbing, ass slapping 
> 
> * Not a theesome, you’ll see...the Pacho part got detailed but that was not my plan, I blame the wine...sorry Miguel is lighter in comparison. Pacho is bi in this AU. 
> 
> PLUS: as always i do not condone the actions of the real life persons. This is just fanfics based off the show and the handsome actors.

Tonight was complicated to say the least. It was Miguel's birthday among other things. 

Tonight also marked two months since your falling out with him and the end of your affair. You hadn’t seen him since, but you knew he was keeping tabs on you. Miguel was a possessive ex, even when you weren't officially his girl. He lurked, and you knew it.

Still, he invited you tonight, urging you to come. Before you could make your decision you knew you had to come. You were certain he’d send someone to pick you up, to drag you here. 

The last time you saw him he had Azul escort you to his office. It went as expeted, you yelled and screamed at eachother followed by Miguel fucking you against his desk. Once you came you slapped him, got dressed, then left. To be fair, you did want him, it just didn't take away your sheer anger and rage you felt for the man. That was two months ago. 

…

Now, here you were at his over the top birthday party. It started 30 minutes ago and everyone was having a good time already. The guest of honor is a no show, likely smoking like a chimney in his castle of a home. Not that it mattered, you came with a date, some hot guy you liked the look of but that was as deep as it went. You knew it would piss Miguel off, you wanted to rub it in his face. 

Once the birthday boy finally appears it takes him no time to notice you and your date. The way he looked at you from across the room, his young new wife at his side, was enough to stab daggers into your soul. Your date may or may not end up dead by the end of the night; this was Miguel after all. 

Still, you danced up on him. Kissing on him. Absolutely making Miguel crazy. 

It works. 

Miguel makes a B line for you. He hooks his arm around your waist, hand just above the curve of your ass, “Come with me.” he orders more than asks. 

He doesn't even look at your date or acknowledge him. But your dates not stupid, he knows who this is, and even thought his ego is wounded, and he would likely never call you again, he lets Miguel take you. 

Miguel pulls you off to one of the empty corridors and crowds you into the wall with his body, his eyes dark as night. 

“You think you're clever?” 

“Your drunk,” you dismiss him, knowing it will upset him more. You push away and he holds you in place, “what?!” you raise your voice. 

“Who is that?” 

“Why do you care? I’m sure this party is full of your conquests.” 

Miguel just stares at you, anger in his eyes. He looks down, tugging on the strap of your tight black dress.

“Does he know I bought that dress with all the money I made us?”

“Correction,” you get in his face, he doesn't budge, “I bought this dress! Get over it.” You push him off of you with force and start to walk away. Miguel grabs your forearm, whipping you back into place against the wall. 

His hand grips your neck as the other holds your body to the wall. His lips are parted, like he wants to speak but doesn't, instead his eyes devour you like a man in need of a meal. 

“When I’m finished with you, you’ll forget all about your date.” He growls.

“Yeah,I doubt it.” You challenge him. 

Miguel wastes no time practically dragging you upstairs to the nearest room where he can have some privacy. He pulls your dress up and moves your panties aside. Fucking you hard and fast against a wall. 

He was rough, possessive, and something about fucking him this time felt more dangerous than the other times. Like he was a demon trying to fuck your soul away, to sign you over to him forever. 

Miguel even tied your wrist together with his belt, which you loved, and hooked you to a coat rack on the wall. Taking you every way he could in a short amount of time. When you start to come the mother fucker teases you, pulling out and making you wait before finally giving you release. He comes soon after and bites hard on your neck, almost breaking skin. 

The two of you barely have enough time to get dressed when a knock comes at the door. It's Azul. Someone Miguel was waiting for was here, that someone you knew was the infamous Pacho Herrera. 

...

Taking some time to clean yourself up, you make it back downstairs, from a distance you see a girl flirting with your date, and if anything, you feel happy for him. At least he would get some genuine attention tonight. 

You knew this properity well, Miguel used to sneak you over here all the time when that trophy wife of his was away. You heard all about Pacho before, and through one of your other associates you saw him up close and personal once. 

It was at a gathering, see you had a rare foot in both worlds, a very big thing the men in the business tended to outlook or only acknowledge when they could use it. Like Miguel. 

Anyway, this meeting was 7 months. The whole meeting you couldn't think straight or barely sit right. Pacho was sexy as hell and every time his eyes landed on yours you nearly came right here. The man had serious vibes and if you had the chance you would sleep with him. Even if it only ever happened once, that was good enough for you. 

Being that you never knew when you’d see Pacho again, knowing her was here tonight excited you. Filling you with feelings you couldn't even describe. 

...

Outside, you sneak your way behind the church and try to listen or pick up on anything being said between Miguel and Pacho. You try your best until Azul finds you.

You smile at him shyly and apologize for your curiosity; he always had a soft spot for you despite his professionalism, so he lets you go. You join the party, starting to form a plan. This could be the last time you see Pacho again seeing how things were going between him and Miguel.Sure, Miguel just had you against a wall, and that was wonderful but this was Pacho you're talking about. This opportunity could not be wasted. 

You had the nickname Fox, and it wasn't without reason. You would find a way to catch Pachos eye. It was no secret Pacho was bisexual but he did notice you, even under his cool demenour, you knew he was attracted to you.

Pacho likely knew more than any of you though he did. Maybe, knowing you were MIguels girl would excite him even more; it would be a big fuck you to Miguel. Whatever happened in the church didn't go well, you could see from a distance Pacho left first, Miguel was still inside. A very sure and smug look was on Pachos face.

Once you’re certain on one is paying attention to you, you sneak off to where Pachos car was. You encounter Navegante. He was a strange creature, yet curious nonetheless. 

He stands close to you, looking you over with a weird ass smile on his face. 

“Did you see the tiger? I touched it.” He’s proud of this. 

“I did-” You barely get the words out when Pacho appears. 

He is a sight. Tall, handsome, built very well, his impeccable style and that silk shirt. He looks at you over once with a serious expression. 

“y/n” he says your name, he remembers. 

“Yeah.” You reply, locked in a stare with his sexy yet domineering gaze. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” he asks, seeing through your innocent act. 

“I wanted to see you upclose, too many people back there. Last time, we were in a room full of people too.” 

He smirks, looking at Navegante then back at you. “You’re a sneaky little thing.” 

“You have no idea.” You reply. 

A look appears in his eyes like he knows something you don’t. He most likely does.  
He motions to the car as Navegante gets in the driver's seat and he goes to the passenger seat. As he starts to get in he looks back at you, 

Your heart is racing. Would you really fuck Miguel and Pacho in the same night? Could you be that insatiable? 

Your body answers for you, you open the back door and hop in fast before anyone notices. 

…

The hotel is nice, real nice. Pacho went all out. He barely said anything to you the whole time, just watched you. 

Oddly enough you had more conversation with Navegante who was talking about weird shit but you actually found it amusing. He was amusing in his own odd way. 

You even waited with him for a bit until Pacho called for you. 

When you entered the second room it was even nicer than the fist. Pacho stood at the bar, making daiquiris in a white robe. It seems he just used the pool, his beautiful dark hair was wet. 

“Sit.” He motions to the couch, you do. 

He brings the drink over to you, waiting for you to try it before he drinks his. You do and it's the best daiquiri you’ve ever had. He’s pleased with your reaction and stands in front of you.

“What did you hope for, seeking me out.” 

You bit your lip, feeling nervous as hell. Now that you were completely alone with him your courage was starting to fade. 

“I traveled a long way, don’t act shy now, y/n” 

You place the drink down, sitting up straight. “I thought about you for months, since the first time I saw you. Is it a sin to be - curious?” 

Pacho does that little thing with his nose, the thing you saw back at the meeting months ago and thought it was cute as hell. As the seconds pass without his response you start to wonder what he’s thinking. 

You didn't have to wait too long. Pacho sits beside you, his body feeling warm and setting all your sense on fire.

He leans in, eyes locked on yours, “Stand up” he points to the spot before him.

You do as he commands. 

He sits back in a very relaxed position, sipping his drink and he takes you in. 

“Strip. Slowly.” 

Your heart skips a beat. 

You again do as he commands. 

Taking your time as you strip off the tight black dress that Miguel’s money did indeed pay for, you didn't use your own. 

You were saving your money and mostly splurged with his. Something about that thought alone was adding to your arousal. Stripping in front of Pachos penetrative gaze in a dress bought for my Miguesl money? It was scandalous and hot. 

By time you lose every single item of clothing and your heels are so turned on you can barely stand; your body is craving his touch, shaking for him. 

Pacho lifts his hand, motioning you toward him with a single finger. 

With a few steps, you close the distance between you two. Without breaking eye contact Pacho unties the robe and you nearly lose it. Dropping to your knees like some common whore you wait eagerly to take him in, to welcome him with your mouth and indulge in one part of your numerous Pacho fantasies. 

Your wish is soon met. He fills your mouth, you take him in with pleasure. When you deep throat him the sound he makes nearly sends you to heaven. Fuck, you just made Pacho make that sound. You pull out all the stops, casting your spell on the man you couldn't stop thinking about for months. 

Finally, when Pacho can’t take it anymore he pulls you away by your hair and guides you to the bed toward the back of the massive suite 

“On your hands and knees.” 

Eager, you do so quickly, getting in place and looking back at him with flirty eyes. You can tell it's all working for him despite his lack of words. He takes his time walking over to you. Once he climbs on the bed he forces your head forward with a very assertive grip.  
He teases you, first with his fingers, then his tongue. Licking, sucking, nibbling. Making you wait for the main act, which you want badly. Whenever you moan or whine he makes you wait longer. You learn your lesson and behave. 

Once Pacho deems you obedient and patient, he travels the length of your entrance with his tip, teasing you with relief but still not giving it to you. 

When he finally does slide into you it's a surprise, he takes you off guard and knocks you off balance. His strong arm coming around your body to hold you in place as he bottoms out in you. 

Pacho fucks you hard and deep, leaving you dazed and breathless as he continues his lust filled stokes, the whole time holding you tight. His free hand around your throat, occasionally moving to grab your hair, breasts, or stick his fingers in your mouth for you to suck them. 

You become utterly intoxicated by Pacho.

Finally when the tightening comes, the knot in your gut begging release he pulls out completely, making you lay flat on your stomach. You know better than to beg for him, the price wasn't worth it. 

Pacho sits back, stocking himself as he looks at you. The sound of the motion makes you want him even more. One of his hands comes down hard to slap your ass cheek, leaving a burning sensation as he slaps the other. 

“Should I let you come?” He whispers 

“Yes, please.” 

“I don't know if you deserve it,” he slaps your ass again. 

“Please.” You beg. 

His big strong hands come to your hips, fingers digging in your flesh as he pulls your ass up in the air. He frees one hand, placing it flat on your back, keeping you in position. 

He adjusts behind you, getting comfortable and lining himself up before burying himself in you again. Finding his rhythm, he slams into you at a fast controlled pace. You didn't even recognize the sounds leaving your lips, sounds you never made before. 

Then the feeling comes, the room spins and you're not sure if you actually were going to pass out or not. Your vision fades and the knot releases in explosive jolts through your body. You scream his name as hot waves take over you. Your body gives out, you let your weight rest in the grip of his arm around you and the mattress below you. 

Pacho comes, your name soft on his lips. 

Once he pulls out, Pacho rolls onto his back, closing his eyes to catch his breath. 

You look at him, still on your stomach, his hair on his face, lips parted. This man was fucking beautiful. 

When his dark eyes find yours, he shifts ever so slightly and cups your face, pulling you close to him. His lips, his beautiful lips you've started at more than once, now roll over yours. He pauses, not kissing you yet but keeping your lips touching. 

Moving his hand to the back of your head, Pacho grips tight, sucking your bottom lip into his mouth before claiming your mouth entirely. 

Kissing him is dizzying. You kiss until your lips are swollen and slick. 

He pulls away, keeping eye contact with you as he caresses the length of your neck. 

A smile draws on his lips as he lays on his back once more. You balance yourself up on your elbows, looking down at him. 

“What's that look?” 

“You look tired, don’t fall asleep on me now. I have plans for you -” when his eyes meet yours again a sense of excitement and slight worry overcomes you. Whatever else Pacho had in mind, you were definitely not getting any sleep tonight.


	12. Sin Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested (via Tumblr) part two is here!!!

In theory, this was a smart move. 

Miguel being the ultimate chess player he was, choosing you and Amado to accompany him to Panama made sense. Both of you were Miguels' golden pieces. 

Miguel needed Amado more than he was willing to admit, and as head of transport, it was necessary to have him there. As for you, well, Miguel never really told you why he chose you. But, you had your suspicions. 

Though you never spoke about what went down that night, part of you knew Miguel suspected something. He knew you left, it was safe to assume with some guy. He took this as a sign of disrespect. His solution? Keep a closer eye on you. 

Miguel became more possessive, more demanding. He even had you tailed a few times. You could only imagine how he’d react if he knew you fucked Pacho. If Miguel knew he was pretty much delivering you to the man who possessed your every thought. 

That night was your dirty little secret. 

A dirty secret that excited you every time you thought about it. Every time you thought of Pacho or heard his name on Miguel's lips. Something about knowing what both men felt and tasted like gave you a sense of power. Pacho stained your soul and spelled your body. 

Your mind was so possessed by Pacho during the flight, you had to relieve yourself in your room after landing. Even after the shower, the fire simmered beneath your skin like a pollen-induced fever. How would you make it through an entire meeting like this? 

As the hotel room is checked out by Pachos security, you feel the anticipation in your gut. It takes everything in you to keep your legs still. 

On the other side of the room, Miguel is watching the security guy; Amado is looking out the window on the balcony. 

This would be a disaster. You could feel it.   
…

As Miguel walked past the two empty seats, you could feel his energy on your skin. His inner anxious state was like static reaching out to both you and Amado. 

Guerra ghosting him was a very bad sign and you were sure Pacho had something to do with it. For every chess piece Miguel moves, Pacho moves two more. 

Pacho, being who he is, points this out, “Looks like you were expecting company.” 

Miguel denies what you three know to be true. Both you and Amado remain quiet as Miguel tops off Pacho’s drink. Making another comment, Pacho reaches for the glass and brings it to his lips. When his dark eyes meet yours another wave of heat washes over you.

His glaze alone works as a command. Pacho is the snake charmer and you are the snake. You feel your nipples harden and hold your arm in such a way to conceal them. The thin top you wore would surely give you away. 

But it's too late, Pacho notices and so does Amado who you catch looking in your direction. Miguel, too busy strategizing doesn’t see anything. Miguel was also furthest away from you, as you sat to the right of Amado. 

Your eyes travel around the room and you catch a small smirk from Navegante, he’s leaning back against the mirror. Your eyes slowly move back to the table. 

I shouldn't be thinking this 

You say to yourself. Your lips linger on the rim of your glass as you press your inner thighs together. 

Not in a situation like this. Highly dangerous, steaks high as the sky, tension thick as concrete, and a layer of quiet panic beneath. 

As the tense meeting goes on you can't help but feel more attracted to Pacho than ever. Even with the pure silent chaos happening around you. 

As Pacho continues to dominate the meeting, all you can think about is fucking him right there. Riding him to all hell no matter the risk. 

Pacho could read you like a book. 

Whenever your eyes meet it’s like he knows exactly what you were thinking. You felt naughty, bad, sinful. Your panties are wet as you close your legs together as tight as possible. 

At one point Amado leans over to Miguel and whispers in his ear. You can barely hear what he said, but it doesn't take a genius to figure it out. Amado’s body language says it all. 

When Pacho reveals Guerro would now be working for him, MIguels jaw clenches even tighter. A grave look casts over Amados eyes and you can feel the “I win” radiating off of Pacho. 

Was it the display of power? 

You had to admit, even though you hated Miguel it was part of your attraction to him as well. There was even something sexy in seeing Miguel have to submit to Pacho. Watching the thick tension between them only served to increase your desire. Your senses go into overdrive. 

You try your best to not stare at Pacho’s lips as he speaks. You fixate on him anyway, in a not-so-obvious way. 

You think about the way Pacho's lips felt against you. The way he kissed you like your lips belonged to just him. The way he used that same mouth to eat you out and destroy you. The way those long fingers of his worked you like a magician. 

Only when Pacho is satisfied does he direct the conversation back to Miguel. He asks him what he wants and Miguel takes a puff of his cigarette. 

The smoke dances across Miguel's face like a ghost as he speaks, “We’re going to need you to send more product.” Miguel glances at you and Amado, then back at Pacho, “that’s why we're here.” 

Fuck, you thought. 

Miguel was already way in over his head. He already had more than he could move, money was owed, and there was tension between plazas. You and Amado share a knowing look before he devours the rest of his glass. 

You swallow back the knot in your stomach and put the now empty glass down on the table. When you look up again, Miguels and Pachos eyes are on you. Playing it cool you make a gesture to the glass, 

“What? I was thirsty.” You say nonchalantly. 

Miguel's face remains unchanged. The smallest smile curves at the corners of Pachos mouth, his eyes soften on you a little. 

“Get the lady a drink.” He motions to one of his guys and Miguel puts up his hand in protest. Instead, he takes it upon himself to refill the glass. 

His eyes meet yours as he does. In his eyes, you see anger, worry, and an attempt to remain controlled. You can tell he didn’t like this little attention-stealing act of yours and would bring it up later. It wasn't really your fault all eyes were on you. It was a given being the only woman in the room. 

Miguel turns his attention back to Pacho, going back on topic, “We need more product.” 

Pacho, who is clearly amused, relaxes back into the couch. Very clearly still looking at you, he responds to Miguel, “Still having problems keeping your people happy?” 

Pacho was being a bitch and you loved it. Sure, part of you didn’t really want Miguel to get too hurt, not really. But, you were enjoying this more than you should. You’ve seen Miguel dominate people multiple times but to see it done to him? It was perversely satisfying. 

Pacho knew exactly what he was doing. He knew how much more that comment would hurt with him looking at you dead on. It was like Pacho was saying, I can take your contacts, take your business, and take your girl. And shit, you were turned on beyond belief. 

Pleased with himself, Pacho shifts his focus to Miguel who is now looking down. One hand on his knee, the other holding the cigarette. Miguel was going to explode later, both you and Amado could feel it. 

Pacho continues his thought, “Making payroll can be tough.” He pauses, Miguel takes a drag from his cigarette, his eyes darker than before as they meet Pachos again, “how much?” 

“As much as you can put together,” Miguel replies. 

Pacho starts to laugh and looks over at the guy next to him. He wasn't wrong, this was a joke. A bad joke. You also curse Pacho under your breath, it was rare to see his full smile but fuck, it was beautiful. 

Pacho licks his lips, looking up as if he's thinking. Once he speaks again, he drops his number and you feel the collective gut drops between you and the guys. It was near impossible, and you knew Amado was about to have a damn heart attack despite the steady look he kept on his face. 

The exchange between Miguel and Pacho continues and the room is so thick with tension the air feels thin. In just a few minutes, Miguel's situation was worse off than when they started. 

There isn't much meeting to be had after this. Pacho acquaints himself with Amado as Miguel stands, ready to leave the room. Miguel shakes Pachos hand and says his goodbyes to the men. Such an act of control when he was raging inside. 

You take your time to stand. You watch as Amado finishes shaking Pachos hand, your heart speeds up. You’re next. 

“Y/n.” Pacho moves before you, he slowly grabs your hand to kiss it. 

Miguel's eyes burn into you both as Pacho holds your hand much longer than needed. When his lips finally meet your skin, they’re soft and tender, his mustache tingles just a little. The sensation of skin against skin makes the rest of the room disappears. Your body memory kicks in, you feel his lips all over your body. 

“Good to see you Pacho.” You say softly. 

His grip still firm on your hand, Pacho gently pulls you closer. The smell of him dancing into your nose and feeding your senses. Your heart is racing, this was a bold move. 

Pacho leans in close, he whispers in your ear. 

You giggle in response to what he says, much to Miguel's displeasure. Tearing your eyes away from Pacho you glance back at Miguel briefly, the man practically sweating, a bundle of nerves in a suit. 

“Y/n,” Miguel calls your name, his tone assertive. 

Pacho releases your hand slowly, your fingers brushing against each other as you do. 

Impatient and upset, Miguel retrieves you. Striding over, he grabs your forearm and directs you to the door. All three of your step out of the room, the doors help open by Pachos men. 

As the doors close behind you, the distinctive sound of Pachos laugh hits your ears. You can see Miguel's shoulders tighten under his suit as he walks ahead of both of you. 

Stepping outside of the room does little to cool the inferno inside of you, but it does somber things a bit. The reality of the situation staring you all cold in the face. 

Amado presses the elevator button and rests his hand on his hips as you all wait. Through the few shared glances between them, you knew both had a lot to say and Amado was close to unloading on Miguel. 

The elevator door opens and Miguel turns to you, placing his hand on your lower back he escorts you inside. You move to the back of the elevator and watch the two men as they stand toward the front. When the door closes, Amado wastes time turning to Miguel. 

Amado goes off, voicing the exact same things you were thinking. If Miguel wasn't already downing, he damn sure was now. Amado makes good points and mutters something under your breath. 

Miguel looks back at you, “What? You have an option too?” 

“Don’t be an asshole.” You shoot back. You locked into an angry glare. Neither of your falter until the elevator door opens to your floor. You step out pushing past Miguel on purpose, 

“Just leave me alone for like an hour, “ venom on your tongue as you direct your words to Miguel, you turn to Amado and offer a parting nod. 

Taking short angry strides away from the elevator, you leave before Miguel can say anything else.

...

As your door closes behind you, a small feeling of relief comes. You had at least half an hour to yourself. Miguel would surely call Guerro and Amado was probably at the bar trying to work out his thoughts. 

Just as you start to kick off your shoes a knock comes at the door. You pause, it would be too soon for Miguel. He was clearly upset, and you were on the bottom of his list of concerns right now. 

You wonder if it could be Amado? Needing to vent some more, which you would understand. 

You go to the door and look through the peephole to see that familiar strange face with his even stranger grin. 

Opening the door, you keep your hand on the handle. Trying to hide your excitement. He would only be here for one reason. 

His name leaves your lips, “Navegante.” 

...

This time the room is empty, though the hall is guarded by his men still. Navagante walks inside, delivering you like a gift. The silly grin on his face makes you both smile, Navagante was such a weird guy. 

As the door shuts, leaving you two alone, excitments dances through every cell in your body. Pacho closes the space between you, using two fingers to lift your chin up. 

“Hi.” You say in a flirty tone. 

Pacho, ever intense and mysterious, replies with a kiss. His lips warm and soft against yours. His lips part slightly, you slide your tongue inside of his mouth, pulling a sexy groan from him in response. 

Placing one hand on the back of your head, he rests the other on your hip, holding you as close as possible as the heated kiss deepens. 

You feel dizzy, drunk, overwhelmed by him. 

Your foreheads touch, with a hair of space between your mouths, you speak in a hushed tone, “I dont know how much time I have. We need to be quick.” 

“Hermosa, “Pacho stares into your soul, gently swaying your hips with his in a slow dance, “I prefer to take my time with you.” 

“I know,” you pout, “I don’t want to rush either. But Miguel -” You stop short, lost in the way he’s looking at you. 

“If you want me to rush, I’ll be rough.” 

“I can handle it.” You purr. Your response pleasing him as you feel his semi-hard on turn into a full erection. You run your nails over the exposed skin of his chest, where the buttons were left undone. 

You feel naked under his intense stare. Pacho’s languid pace shifts, he pulls at your shirt and pops two buttons as he undresses you. Quickly stripping you of all your clothing as he remains dressed. 

Pacho circles you, taking in the sight of your body before grabbing your ass. Rubbing and slapping the flesh hard. When the last hand comes down it stings to all hell, you nearly fall over, he catches you. 

Planting a kiss on the spot, he makes his way to the couch and sits, legs spread wide and beckons you closer with his finger. You slink over to him, like a cat in heat and drop to your knees. Pacho traces the shape of your lips with his fingers as he studies you closely. 

The tips of his index and middle fingers linger on your bottom lip before pushing their way into your mouth. As you suck on them, he forces your mouth open wider, replacing his fingers with his thumb.

You suck seducitvly as you look up at him. He guides your hands to his belt buckle. 

You make quick work of undoing his belt and opening his pants as you continue to suck his thumb. Pacho pets your head gently, savoring the sight of you between his legs and obeying, “so good for me.” 

You free his cock from his pants. 

Your mouth now free of his thumb, you wet your lips and lower your head. His hungry gaze on you, watching, waiting. You open your mouth and stick out your tongue, swirling your tongue around his tip before sucking his length into your hot mouth. 

The sensation of being engulfed in wet heat causes Pacho to moan your name. It’s music to your ears. Pachos hands move to your hair, tugging and pulling as you make him putty in your hands. 

You suck him in deep, the blow job is quick, messy, wet. Everytime you gag on him he groans and you grow wetter. With limited time, you couldn't be concerned with finesse right now. 

After a few blissful minutes, he pulls you away, gently taking his cock out of your mouth and caressing your cheeks and jaw. He needed you now, he needed to be inside of you. 

You stand and he helps you into his lap, you get comfortable as his mouth claims yours. 

Pacho slides two fingers inside of you, pumping deep and fast to get you as wet as possible.   
You purr into his kisses and feel a smile on his lips. 

As his fingers continue to dance inside of you, he sucks and bites the skin of your neck. Hard enough you know they’ll be marks.

“Pacho,“ you whisper, “no marks. He’ll see -” 

He bites you again harder in response, you bare the pain through gritted teeth,“Good.” he says in a cocky tone. 

Needing relief, you press against him, desperate for him to fill you. Pacho decides to reward you. 

You grip his shoulders firmly as he lines himself up with your wet lips. Without warning, he thrusts up. Pushing past your entrance. You drop down to receive him, your body so hungry you accept him instantly. 

You hold on tight as he fucks up into you. You just take it, not even bothering to move, at least not yet. You close your eyes and rest your forehead against his, savoring the feeling of him inside of you. 

When you do start to move your hips, Pacho groans with pleasure. You quickly find you pace with eachother and fuck hard and fast like someone would walk in any minute. 

Maybe it was the time limit, but Pacho was rough. Rougher than the first time and something about it was hotter than expected. You fuck hard and fast and cant form words, just a series of moans, cries, and heightened breaths. 

As Pachos mouth explors your lips, neck, and breasts, his cock filling you, you know it wouldn't be too much longer. For this very reason you hold on, not letting yourself come yet.   
When you come, you let your body fall into Pachos arms. 

Pacho pulls you under him, changing positions to fuck you agaisnt the couch. The deeper angle sending you into another orgasm. 

Pacho litters your neck and chest with bites as his relentless pace destroys you. 

You come again and Pacho is right behind you. He spills inside of you and rests his head against your breasts.

The both of you lay there catching your breath. Barely able to keep your eyes open you just let them close, allowing the pleasure to move through your body. 

When you finally speak again, you exhale deeply, “You tore my shirt you know.” Not that you cared, you just like to be a shit sometimes. 

“I’ll buy you another one.” He says, you can feel his smile against your skin. He didn’t mind, he liked it. 

You run your fingers through his hair and he leans into it. 

“When are you guys meeting again? You know, to make sure I’m there, “ you say. 

Pacho chuckles lowly and lifts his head to look at you, “The next time he needs more product.” He says in a sarcastic tone. You laugh and start to sit up, he helps you. 

You stand and start to gather your clothing. You find everything but your underwear. When you turn around Pacho is grinning, the silk panties dangling from his fingers. 

You move forward to grab them and he raises his hand higher, pulling you into one more kiss as his free hand rests against your back. 

You wanted to stay here forever, against his body, his hands on you, his mouth on yours. But you couldn't, you knew you were pushing it. It’s definitely been more than a half an hour at this point. 

Reluctantly, you move away and put your clothing on. Pacho makes a drink and sits on the couch, watching you. 

When you get to your shirt, you realize the two missing buttons were the most important. You point at them and make a face at him. 

Grinning, Pacho stands and gives you his drink.

You take a sip and watch as he goes over to a suitcase on the otherside of the room. His broad back to you, you can't see what he's doing. 

When he returns there's money in one hand and a shirt in the other. Your eyes grow wide at the shirt, sure he was giving you way more money than you needed but one of Pachos shirts? It felt like you just hit the jackpot. 

In shock, you set the drink on the nearest surface and look at him with wide eyes. 

“Careful with this.” He holds up the shirt and winks at you. 

You don’t know what to say. He gives you a look, a new one you've never seen. It's almost like he thinks your surprise is adorable. He leaves you briefly to slip the money in your purse before returning to you.   
Still unable to form a reply, you just stand there feeling silly. But this clearly doesnt bother him. 

Pacho slips your shirt off of you with care and helps you into his shirt. His touch is almost loving as he handles you. 

As Pacho works the buttons you can't help but notice the shirt smells just like him. You definitely could not wear this around Miguel, you’d have to hide this shirt in your overnight case and change into something else in your room. 

Pacho leaves the top two buttons open and caresses your arms as he admires you in his shirt. 

“Pacho, thank you.” You say softly. 

He makes a face, to say don’t worry about it. He leans in , bruising his lips against yours, “You’ll just have to take care of it until next time.”

A wide smile fills your face and you throw your arms around his neck, planting a series of kisses on his lips. “I will.” 

Next time. The words ring in your head like bells. Maybe you shouldnt reveal how excited you are, but you coudlnt help it. 

You felt safe in Pachos arms. Making it even harder to leave them. 

When you gather your bag and linger by the door, he takes you hand in his and kisses your knuckles. You realize, this was starting to feel like so much more than a sexual conquest. 

“Maybe I just need to go to Colombia.” You say, quickly regretting it. You were supposed to play it cool, remember? 

Pacho’s steamy eyes don’t give away his response right away. You feel nervous. 

He smooths his palm over your hair and rests his hand on the side of your face. 

“Tell me when, I’ll send for you.” 

God, you could fall in love with this man. 

You bite your lower lip and nod your head. Making a silent agreement. 

Pacho opens the door for you and watches as you walk away. 

Your heart is in your throat and a silly grin on your lips as you ride the elevator. When the doors open to your floor, you don't see a soul. 

In the clear, you rush to your room and creepily smell the shirt before carefully wrapping it up and shoving it in the hidden compartment of your suitcase. 

…

Not a second after you turn off the shower water and dry yourself does a knock come at the door. This time it's heavy and aggressive. 

“Y/n!” You hear your name in Miguel's voice. 

Wrapping the bath robe around yourself, you pull the collar up high and walk over, hesitating. 

“Y/n!” He repeats. 

Did he know? Did he see you or know you weren't in your room for the hour? 

“Y/n!” 

“Okay okay hold on, jesus.” You shout back. 

Taking a deep breath, you put your hand on the handle and open the door.


	13. Narcos Mexico: Walt Breslin Headcanons

-Walt was a bit of a rebel as a kid and pushed the limits, I like to imagine he had a fav leather jacket and pair of black boots.   
-He got in trouble in school a few times  
-HIs best friend was his brother Greg (they were close until Greg got addicted)   
-He’s an all or nothing kind of guy and can take things to the extreme if needed   
-Even as an agent, he takes his job seriously but will not hesitate to break the rules to get the job done  
-He’s known for taking unnecessary or extreme risk   
-Walt started smoking occasionally in High School, but it became a full on habit once he became an Agent ( a crutch for the stress and high steaks)   
-His parents weren’t around much, leaving him to watch over Greg most of the time who was a few years younger than him  
-He listens to rock and classic rock music, he used to go to a lot of live concerts   
-His bachelor pad is the definition of a bachelor's pad. He only had what he needed, couch, bed, etc and nothing extra. A stack of books on the floor by the bed since sleeping was touch and go for him on and off in his life.   
-His fridge rarely had real food in it, he relied too much on take out and quick meals.   
-He doesn’t care too much about material things; he reuses things or buys them cheap when he has too.   
-The watch he wears was his fathers   
-He has not brought clothes in a long time but when he does they are from the fastest cheapest option like outlets or thrift stores. He’s busy anyway, he doesnt have time to get into all of that.   
LOVE LIFE  
-Walt is a romantic at heart but this area just never really worked out for him  
-He has experience and short lived relationships in the past but nothing really stuck   
-Walt throws himself so completely into his work that he chooses to not get involved; knowing he would end up being an absent partner most of the time anyway. It wouldn't be fair to the woman, so he doesn't commit.   
-But he still had needs, romantic and physical   
-If he's really pent up, he’ll seek release but its fleeting and never someone he’ll get in touch with again  
-Except the one or two women he sort of knows but it's more of an occasional hook up thing  
-Despite this, he craves more and does want someone to call his own. Something he can only dream about since he's married to his work.   
-Besides, what he does is dangerous and he wouldn't want to put anyone at risk.  
-His seriousness about his work doubled when Greg died; any hopes for a relationship died with that as well - he was on a mission to stop the thing that killed his brother  
IN MEXICO   
-Walt is set on finishing the job at any cost, even if it costs him his life   
-He is 200% all in and not afraid to get his hands dirty   
-He doesn't sleep much and relies on naps  
-He kind of likes getting to throw people around; good outlet for all his own anger   
-He smokes more than he ever did back at home, he notices this but just accepts it   
-He doesn't have much of an appetite either, often having to remind himself to sit down and have a meal - only then realizing how hungry he is   
-The chain he wears around his neck under his shirt was a gift from the one woman he did love ( I stand by this one, I know it can be a dog tag but i like this idea better). He hasn’t spoken to her in years but still keeps this close to his heart. If he could, he would go back and do better.   
-Sometimes at night, he’ll wish he had someone else in bed with him, Walts exhausted so the desire for companionship is not for sex; he wants to talk and hold someone, he misses the feel of another person next to him   
-Sometimes Walt thinks when all this is over, and if he's still alive at the end of it he can pursue a relationship and finally feed that part of himself   
-Walt always went back and forth on his feelings of having a family of his own. The idea seemed to be restrictive for a long time, but the older he gets he finds himself looking at families or mothers with children; somewhere deep inside of him he knows he does want that too.(inspired by 2.1 Salva El Tigre scene)


	14. A Different Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Narcos Mexico AU 
> 
> Walt Breslin x Female ex-lover OC 
> 
> Rating Mature 
> 
> This was born of complete randomness and how bad I feel for Walt when I rewatch Narco Mexico. I am not sure how long or short this will be.
> 
> **** Story moved to its own book, under my profile click " A Different Life" ****

Walt was thinner than she remembered. Mexico and his work with the DEA were taking its toll. 20 minutes in and neither of them barely spoke a word to each other. Nia wondered, was it a mistake coming here? 

“5 years,” Walt muttered, Nia’s gaze fixed on the ugly wall decoration behind him as he watched her. 

“Yeah.” One word was all she could manage at the moment, emotions running through her like lightning bolts. 

“Why did you come?” He asked, no malice in his voice, just curiosity. 

“I was worried about you, my dreams they were...not good.”

“You still get those?” 

“I do.” Nia looks at him for the first time in a while, really looks at him. The deep-set tiredness and sadness in his eyes break her heart. He looked like shit; thin, tired, and frail. But she knew Walt, even if he was all those things, he would keep going. 

“The eerie thing is, those dreams of yours, you were often right.” 

“...just be careful, Walt.” She warns softly. Deep empathy in her voice and eyes; her empathy was one of the many things he loved about her.

“Careful doesn’t come with the job.” 

Nia sighs, “I know we didn’t end on good terms. But it doesn’t mean I don’t worry about you. You-,” she paused and placed her hand over his on the table. 

The contact softens him as his eyes focus on their hands. Nia could feel his energy, she could feel how much such a simple touch meant to him. Walt must have been touch starved among all the rest of it, “I know this is a high risk, it’s what you do. Just know you have people who will miss you if anything h-“

“Don’t worry about me, “ he interrupts her, “I’m still breathing. See.” He demonstrates with a deep breath. 

Nia's head drops just a little as she fiddles with the empty glass using her free hand, “You’re wasting away, Walt.” 

“Fuck it, I’ll put some meat on my bones once this is all over. Deal?” He smiles, it’s a real smile that makes her smile as well. 

“You better.” 

Walts's gaze returns to her hand over his, thankful she didn't move it yet. A moment later he notices the lack of a ring on her finger, last he heard she was engaged. 

“Oh, that.” Nia read his mind before he could ask. She lifts her hand taking the warmth with her, leaving his hand feeling cold on the table. 

“We don’t have to talk about that shit if you don’t want to.” 

“It's simple really, it didn’t work out.” 

“Too bad.” 

“Bullshit. You hated that guy.” 

“Shit, I still fucking hate that guy. He was a fucking asshole.” 

“Wow, strong emotions expressed.” 

“You deserve better. Fuck him, I’m glad it didn’t work.” 

“Well, I wasn’t exactly clear-headed after us Walt. My judgment wasn’t so good.” 

“...” he parts his lips to speak and stops, looking at her softly “ I'm sorry.” 

Silence falls between them both, despite the storms inside. Walt and Nia both thinking about the shit that went wrong in the end. The things that led to their downfall; both played a part, but Walt played a bigger part.

Nia speaks up first, “I just - I needed you to open up more. You were so closed. You weren’t there even though you were...there.” 

“I know.” Walt fumbles around for a cigarette in his pocket. Once he had it, he lights it, noticing her reaction, “You still hate these?” 

“That shit will kill you.” A seriousness in her voice replacing the worry. 

“Either this will or my job. At least I know my options.” 

Feeling a little defeated and raw, Nia contemplated ending this early. Walt sees it in her face. Nia was having a hard time seeing him like this, his overall grimness wasn't helping. 

“You want to leave?” 

“...it was a bit extreme just coming here, I know. But, I had to see if you were okay, in person.” Nia stands and reaches for money to pay, Walt stops her, hand on her wrist.

“No.” 

“...” she takes her money back, “fine, I’ll just buy the next round. I’m here for 5 days. Maybe if you have time, we can try this again. Maybe the second try won’t be as intense.” 

“No promises.” He raises his half-empty beer to her. 

“No promises.” She forces a smile. 

Using the pen on the table, she scribbles an address on a napkin, then handing it to him. “This is where I’m staying, now you know where to find me.” 

“Got it.” He folds it up, slipping it in his pocket. 

Another weird silence passes as their eyes lock in a desperate gaze. Nia turns on her heels, holding the tension in her shoulders as Walt's eyes burn through her. “Hey, Nia.” 

“Yeah?” She turns to look at him. 

“I know I look like shit, but you, you look great.” 

Walt could see her nibble her bottom lip, the way she did when she was anxious or nervous. “Thanks, see you later Walt.” Turning quickly, Walt couldn't see the rest of her reaction as she rushed to the door in quick strides. 

As the doors closed behind her, Walt sank back into the booth; his free hand coming up to rub his face, the cigarette burning in the other. 5 years, he thought, it could have been a different life with her; a life with no Mexico, no Felix. A life so foreign to him now he could barely picture it. 

To be continued...

....

Part 2: Way Back When 

Flashback - Nia’s perspective ( 8 years earlier) 

The bar was quiet for a Thursday night, not that she minded so much. After such a busy week it was welcomed. It was only a couple hours into her shift when he came in, the skinny guy with dark hair and a certain kind of pensive mystery about him. He was a regular, with a favorite spot at the bar; one that was waiting for him. 

Walt slid into the seat, hand on the bar as his brown eyes met hers. He seemed in a good mood today, sometimes he came in carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. 

“Nia, how’s your night?” 

“Slow, in a good way - I need slow right now,” she placed her hands flat on the counter, “you Walt, how are you?” 

“Today was good.” 

“Good, the regular?” 

“Please.” 

“You got it.” Nia proceeds to pour his drink, one finger of whiskey neat. 

As she placed the drink before him, Nia couldn't help but notice the way he looked at her. Nia caught him checking her out before, but it was never in a creepy animal way like most guys; there was a softness about him. 

Walt seemed the kind of guy who wanted a girlfriend, but didn’t have one. He told her what he did for a living, with that kind of life it made sense. Happy marriage rates weren't really high for detectives and agents. 

Still, everytime he came in, with those puppy dog eyes her crush on him grew more and more. He never gave too much away, even when he was intoxicated. Nia had so many questions. 

“Have a drink with me? I promise, I won't arrest you.” He said with a smile. 

“Well, as long as you don’t arrest me,” she poured herself a drink, then raised her glass in the air. He matched her movement. 

“To you.” 

“You are sweet.” 

As they enjoyed their drinks, Nia leaned into the counter, holding his gaze. “What’s it like, your job?” 

Walt shrugged, looking for the words to describe it, “Shit, I don’t know. Gritty, exhausting, exciting. Sometimes, fucking boring.” 

As she laughed softly. 

Walt takes a deep breath, as if he was working himself up to say something. “Nia?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Since i’m having a good day -,” his eyes dropped down to the glass as he clenched his jaw, “you must get asked out all damn day, but -” he paused again. 

“Oh come on, don’t be shy. You’re a good looking guy, Agent.” 

“I’d like to take you to dinner.” 

“Friend dinner or potentially romantic dinner?” 

“Uh, which one would you like?” 

“Honestly? The latter, but I recently broke up with someone, so I think I need a little more time.” 

“I like your honesty, friend date it is.” 

“Just tell me when and where, I’ll be there.” 

\- flashback over - 

\- Current time - 

“Cafe Azul” NIa mouths the words, feeling the texture of the worn paper between her thumbs and index fingers. She must have stared at this thing for at least a few minutes now; a small 3x3 memento of the past. 

Cafe Azul was the little speakeasy lounge she loved back home. The same lounge she and Walt had their first date. Nia couldn’t recall telling him it was her favorite, but somehow, he knew or found out. 

Nia could remember it like it was yesterday. Walt went out of his way, making sure it was a nice first date. Not the snappiest of dressers, she expected him to show up in a flannel and some jeans. 

But, to her surprise he gave it his best shot. Walt threw together a nice dark blue shirt with dark jeans and a blazer. He looked cute, a little like he was trying but it was still pretty cute. 

He was nervous, despite playing it cool. Everytime she caught him watching her, the smallest little smile would linger on his lips. Nia liked Walt already, in spite of how different they were as people; the differences only made her more curious about him. 

As the night progressed, they talked about their childhoods, dreams fulfilled and unfulfilled, and everything in between; music, films, favorite seasons. Nia even went on a long winded monologue about her art therapy training with the kids and how the bar was just to save money. 

For over a year, Walt was one of her favorite customers, but a stranger. Over one night, on a 6 hour “friend” date, she felt closer to him (and him to her) than either could have imagined. 

At the end of the night, Walt didn’t kiss her, even though he wanted too. Nia figured he was being respectful of the whole fresh out of a breakup thing; this only gave him more points in her book. 

Nia wanted the kiss too, but everything with the ex was fresh. She promised to give herself at least a couple of months before getting involved with anyone else. Even though she liked Walt, she would keep that promise. 

As all this flooded her thoughts, a knock at the door shocked her back to the present. Dropping the card on the table, Nia stands; she wasnt expecting a guest. The anxiety only passed when she realized she knew the knock, it was a special one her and Walt would use way back when. 

Nia opens the door, “Walt.” 

“I can’t stay, but I wanted to see you.” 

“We never did have that second round. Come in ,” Nia steps aside, closing the door and locking it once he enters. “ I only have a bottle of wine here, we could go to the bar if-” 

“No, it’s fine, I want to be clear headed about this.”

“Okay.” Nia stands across from him, hands together in front of her. “What do you mean by this?” 

Walt starts to speak but stops. Nia notices the bandage on his hand. 

“What happened to your hand?” She comes closer, gently taking his hand into hers. She’s warm to the touch. Walt lets her examine his hand, taking the opportunity to observe her. 

He missed her touch, he missed her close to him like this. The length of her eyelashes, her smell, the way her lips parted slightly as she focused on a task.

“What happened?” She asks again, 

“Just doing what needs to be done.” 

Nia nods and releases his hand, turning away to pour herself another glass of wine.

Her back to him, Walt looks around and notices the small card on the table. The color of the card familiar to him, he feeds his curiosity and picks it up; smiling once he realizes what it is. 

“You still have this?” 

“Yeah,” her voice barely above a whisper as she approaches him, “ I forgot to put it away. You weren't supposed to-” she reaches for it with her free hand, Walt holds it up in the air, keeping it from her. 

“Why is me seeing it a bad thing?” 

“You know why.”

Walt grows quiet, bringing the card back to eye level, his eyes traveling over the words. 

“Walt, you were going to tell me something earlier. What is it?” 

“This was the fanciest date I ever went on. I wanted it to be perfect for you.” 

“It was perfect.” 

Walt smiles but it doesn't last long, a frown starts to appear. He puts the card on the table. “It was smart, leaving when you did. I couldn't imagine bringing you into all this shit.” 

Deciding not to reply to that, Nia sits on the couch, abandoning the wine glass on the side table as she presses her palms into her knees. A moment later Walt joins her, sitting close, his knee touching hers. 

“Walt, what did you want to tell me?” 

“You came all this way because you were worried about me. I’m sure from what you’ve seen, you don’t feel any better.” 

She shakes her head slightly, still not looking at him. 

“I’m not the best host, I suck at it. But, I’m glad you came. Seeing you is, it’s good. Even if I'm just- causing you more worry.” 

“It was good to see you too, you stubborn bastard.” Nia grins and Walt leans in close, trying to get her to look at him. 

“I’m a pain in the ass, I know.” 

“You are, but i can be too.” 

He finally gets his wish, her eyes meet his. 

“It’s mostly me.” He adds, loving the full smile now animating her lips. 

Walt gently touches her face, his thumb caressing her cheek. His hands dry against her soft skin. “I think about you. Sometimes I think about you so much I-I smell you, it's like you're right there.” 

Nia lets her eyelids close. Battling with herself as she melts into his caress and the softness of his words. 

Walt brings his free hand up, resting it on the side of her neck; massaging her earlobe between his fingers. 

Screw it. I could die tomorrow. Walt tells himself; leaning in to kiss her. 

Nia accepts the kiss; warm electricity dances through them, shocking the tension right out of their bodies as they melt into each other. 

In just a few hours Walt had to follow a lead and take a trip. Still, he chose to stay. To spend a few rare hours with Nia; to recapture just a little bit of what his heart was nostalgic for.


	15. UPDATE: A Place to Call Home (Isabella ones shot)

This is now a fic of its own, therefore I am moving it. No updates for this story will be posted in the narcos book, please look for the story in my fic list. 

<3


End file.
